1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data storage and, more specifically, to systems and methods for reducing the potential effect that magnetic fields, e.g., externally-generated magnetic fields, may have on data storage devices employing atomic resolution storage (ARS) techniques.
2. Background of the Invention
The apparent insatiability of consumers for higher capacity, higher speed memory storage devices has led to the development of memory storage techniques such as atomic resolution storage (ARS). As is known, a storage device employing ARS technology includes a number of electron emitters, such as field emitters, for example, that are adapted to write data to and read data from various storage areas of a storage medium.
During operation, an electron beam current is extracted from an emitter towards a corresponding storage area. Writing of data from an emitter to a storage area is accomplished by temporarily increasing the power density of the electron beam current to modify the structural state of the surface of the storage area. In contrast, reading data from the storage area is accomplished by observing the effect of the storage area on the electron beam of the emitter, or the effect of the electron beam on the storage area. More specifically, reading typically is accomplished by collecting secondary and/or backscattered electrons when an electron beam, i.e., an electron beam with a lower power density than that of the electron beam utilized for writing data to the storage area, is applied to the storage medium.
An ARS storage medium is formed of material characterized by a structural state that can be changed from crystalline to amorphous by a beam of electrons. Since the amorphous state has a different secondary electron emission coefficient (SEEC) and backscattered electron coefficient (BEC) than the crystalline state, a different number of secondary and backscattered electrons are emitted from each storage area, in response to an electron beam, depending upon the current structural state of that storage area. Thus, by measuring the number of secondary and backscattered electrons, the structural state of the storage area and, therefore, the data stored by the storage area, may be determined.
In order for an ARS storage device to function properly, a beam of electrons emitted by a particular emitter should directed so as to provide the electrons to an associated storage area. As the electrons of a beam of electrons provided from an emitter may be susceptible to changes in trajectory due to magnetic fields, such as externally-generated magnetic field, for example, such a magnetic field may cause errors in the ability of an ARS storage device to read data from and/or write data to a storage medium. For instance, a magnetic field may influence the trajectory of a beam of electrons so that the beam does not properly register with the associated storage area.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to atomic resolution storage (ARS) techniques. In this regard, embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing memory storage devices that employ ARS technology. A preferred embodiment of the memory storage device includes a storage medium that defines one or more coverage areas. Each of the coverage areas incorporates a storage area that is configurable in one of a plurality of structural states. Typically, the structural states represent information stored in the storage area. Electron beam emitters electrically communicate with the storage medium, with the storage medium and the emitters being configured to move relative to each other. So configured, each emitter is capable of providing a beam of electrons to a respective one of the coverage areas.
The memory storage device also includes a shield disposed in proximity to the emitters. The shield is configured to reduce an influence of a magnetic field(s) so that a tendency of an electron emitted from one of the emitters to be displaced from an intended trajectory is reduced.
Some embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing methods for reducing an influence of a magnetic field relative to a memory storage device. A preferred method includes the steps of providing a memory storage device and shielding electrons provided from the emitters from a magnetic field so that a tendency of an electron emitted from one of the emitters to be displaced from an intended trajectory is reduced.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.